


Red, white and berry Vodka

by fizumono



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, DrunkenKissesChallenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizumono/pseuds/fizumono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A berries and vodka infused kiss between Margot and Alana after they escape from a very boring party at Muskrat Farm. For  @hannibalcreative  #DrunkenKissesChallenge :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, white and berry Vodka

Two slender figures in red dresses walk side by side unsteadily into the quiet of the night.

"Did you see Mason's face?" Margot giggles.

She takes a swig from the vodka bottle in her gloved hand, almost finishing it before handing the remaining alcohol to the waiting hand of her brother's psychiatrist, her laughter sharp against the muffled party music echoing in the air. 

"I don't know if you can call that a face.” answers Alana with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and Margot giggles more. 

The vulgar party music seems more and more distant as they walk away from the ancient house after escaping from the Verger's annual charity party, and eventually, there is only silence around the two. The past hour of accumulated snow has absorbed most of the noises around them effectively. 

The grounds within Muskrat Farm has been coated with a thick layer of fresh snow and ice. Walking in her knee-high heeled boots, Margot yelps in surprise as she almost slips and falls, but a pair of hands reaches out to catch her just in time. Margot clings to Alana's shoulders and arm to keep from slipping on the ice again, her face leaning close enough for her to detect Alana's faint perfume underneath the sharp aroma of alcohol between them. 

Alana smells nice, like a blend of winter berries and cinnamon with notes of milky amber, it's comforting, and trustworthy. 

"Those are some reflexes you have there, Dr. Bloom." Margot purrs, her voice slurs a little, as if she needed a nap. 

Their mind are swimming pleasantly with the alcohol infused in their blood. Margot's fingers touch Alana's as they entwine. Not realising they are both already way too drunk to walk in straight lines, Alana is soon unable to balance with Margot's weight on her. Their feet slip, and they both fall and hit into the soft snow with a thump. When their uncontrollable silly laughs echoing in the air finally ceases, Margot realises she is basically straddling Alana, her already redden face blushes a little more.

Alana looks up at Margot, behind the girl, white flakes of snows are falling down slowly from the dark sky. The imagery reminds her very much of that night lying helplessly in front of Hannibal's house with the rain pouring over her. Alana shivers, but before her mind begins to panic, she calms herself by focusing on the weight and warmth on top of her. She sharply inhales drafts of cold air, her breath rushing out like puffs of smoke. 

"Wow," Alana whispers, she gazes into Margot's big, watery eyes, mesmerised. "You're a lot heavier than you look."

Margot just shrugs and pouts, she pops herself up a bit, tilts her head slightly and stares down at Alana's beautiful face. She looks even paler against white snow. The blood red lipstick suits Alana's complexion way better than hers. Smiling, Margot leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the alluring lips. The lipstick tastes weird as she drags her tongue across Alana's lips, but she doesn't care. Alana closes her eyes, she lets the cold tongue of Margot slides in. Her girl tastes like vodka, but also sweet and tart like the berries sorbet they shared at the dessert table. 

Tiny flakes of snow begins to catch in their long hair, it's bloody cold in the open ground, but the two are far too wrapped up in themselves to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
